The present invention relates to a wire winding box, and especially to a wire winding box with rewound freely communication cables. Thus, it may be used in various communication device and avoid the improper winding of the cables. Moreover, by the special design, each component can be arranged effectively in space.
Various kinds of wire winding boxes are developed for avoiding the improper winding of cables in communication devices. The structure of the wire winding box includes a housing, two conductive disks, at least one spiral spring, and two communication cables. One of the conductive disks is installed with a plurality of concentric conductive rings with unequal diameters and connected to each conductive wire of a communication cable. Another conductive disk is installed with a plurality of conductive pieces or metal rolling balls which are connected to the conductive wires of another communication cable. One rotary conductive disk is installed with a spiral spring and is wound around by communication cable. Therefore, as two conductive disks are rotated respectively, an electric connection is retained. Thus, the communication cable can be pulled out or rewound. Such kinds of structures have been produced and sold in commercial market, and may be referred to U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,484, Taiwan Patent Nos. 88203835, 8721430, 86221455, etc.
However, the prior art wire winding boxes have some defects, such as winding of communication cables, receiving of the spiral spring, the space arrangement of the conductive piece or metal rolling ball or other important components with respect to the conductive disk which dose not be arranged properly. Thus, in order that these components can be well spaced for avoiding interference, some space must be sacrificed and the wire winding box must be extended laterally. Thus, the wire winding box will be wider or have a large volume. Therefore, it is inconvenient and not beautiful. Moreover, if it is used in the portable device, a big trouble will be induced since it is not easy to be carried.